1x18 Property Rights
by Magnus McKay
Summary: A continuation of the Firefly saga. Episode eighteen of Firefly season one. Please read the note at the beginning of the fic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The following story can be read in its original format in script form at ****_Virtual Firefly_****. I started turning these into little ficlets to practice my writing and because I was bored. I didn't write any of the dialogue I just set the scene, that was already there for me. Please, PLEASE google the site and read the original versions because they are AMAZING! These stories are the continuation of the series as if Fox (I spit on them) had never cut short the show! So enjoy as the crew keeps flying!**

**Here's how it could have been...**

* * *

****Firefly  
1x18  
Property Rights

_Serenity: Inara's Shuttle_  
Inara pulls aside a brightly coloured, richly embroidered and clearly very expensive tapestry to reveal a small very inconspicuous looking safe set into the shuttle wall. She punches in a code into the glowing digital keypad and the door clicks and swings open. She pulls out a battered metal gun box and checks it's contents. It holds the Lassiter, the forefather of all laser guns, resting lightly on the soundproofing foam bedding that lines the box. Mal is stood at the threshold of her shuttle and he peers into the box from afar, making sure that everything is in order.

"Your clients on the way?" he asks.

Inara turns and looks up at him, a slight hint of a smile on her pretty face.

"Yes. Much to my surprise, I did not have to explain why the auction could not be held on the Cortex. While I did not use the term, I believe they understand how black this market is and how it's best not to take chances." she explains, handing the box to Mal who closes it with a snap.

Inara rubs her neck tenderly, a little frown of pain on her face. Mal frowns slightly and looks at her concerned. There are small pinprick marks up the side of her neck, hardly noticeable in this light, but glaringly obvious of signs of torture.

"How're you healin'?" Mal asks.

"My neck's… better…" she replies, guarded.

"Let me see." Mal says, putting down the box and moving closer.

"What? Has Simon been giving you lessons?" Inara replies moving away from his touch awkwardly.

"Come on. I got concerns. You're still part of my crew." Mal shrugs looking at her seriously.

Inara doesn't meet Mal's gaze but just turns, lifting her hair out of the way granting Mal permission to look at the marks on her neck in detail. Mal steps up behind her and looks down at the marks on her neck without touching her.

"So I'm part of the crew for now? For how long?" she asks.

"That's your call, ain't it? Which begs the question, when're you gonna tell the others," he pauses, squinting at a few of the pin pricks, "Oh yeah. Looks like it's healin' up just fine."

"It still feels numb sometimes… like pins and needles… I'm fine."

"Inara… I'm sorry. I let my guard down. Shoulda never-"

"It's okay. We're all okay. Some not as pretty as before…"

"Never say that. You are-"

"I was talking about Shepherd Book."

"Book… right."

"Don't you have some work to do? Your end of things?" she asks, smiling at Mal.

Mal nods curtly, backs up and picks up the gun box from the bed, holding it with a slight reverence. Even a scoundrel and thief such as himself realises the importance of the Lassiter to human history.

"Can't have a black market auction without a shady, backroom auction house, can we?" he says cheerily.

He walks out of the shuttle, box securely tucked under his arm.

"Just wouldn't be right." he adds under his breath.

* * *

_Serenity: Cargo Hold_

Mal walks down the stairs from the upper catwalk with the Lassiter box. Zoe and Jayne are waiting for him, checking their weapons.

"We ready to go?" Jayne asks.

"Told you, you ain't going. Might find yourself another pretty lady wants to get us killed." Mal replies, a harshness in his voice betraying the anger he still bares towards the mercenary.

Jayne glares at him and shoves his gun in its holster, baring his teeth in anger.

* * *

_Guonian: Streets_

Mal and Zoe are walking down the dusty street, in fact the whole part of this town looks like one giant dustbowl. All the storefronts are aged and rundown their once neat and tidy paintjobs now pitted and peeling. This time of day, with the sun high in the sky, the street is deserted. Mal and Zoe look slightly out of breath, sweat shining off their foreheads. Mal holds the gun box by its handle, his eyes darting around, looking for any trouble that may break out. Zoe's eyes skim the horizon for any approaching vehicles.

"This Durham seem on the up and up?" Zoe asks.

"No. But he'll suit our purposes. Nice quiet auction, no Alliance presence. Keep a low profile." Mal replies, his breath sharp.

"That why we ain't taking the shuttle in?" Zoe asks, wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand.

A few men on horses trot past them in the opposite direction. Mal waves up at the riders cheerfully. The road behind them which they have walked, seems to stretch to the horizon.

"Top o' the morning', smart folks with horses…" Mal mutters as the riders pass, nodding to him and Zoe, "Hope Kaylee's got things fixed up by the time we get back."

"Have to say, sir, buyin' used parts at a going out of business sale 'fore we got coin in our hand… maybe not the best plan ever." Zoe shrugs.

"We got a good deal."

"Get what you pay for, sir."

"Kaylee checked 'em. Said they were fine." Mal replies.

Zoe gives him a sceptical look. They pause and look to the small side of the street to see Durham Bros. Outfitters, their destination, at the other end of it. Across the road and a little further on is an old Saloon, four horses hitched outside.

"Here we are," Mal smiles and letting out a sigh, "What say we lighten our load, Zoe?"

Durham Bros. is a shabby looking two story building painted a pale mint green, with a covered porch. The name of the shop is stencilled on the windows with white paint that is chipped and cracked in places. It looks like it was once a very profitable business, but recently has fallen into bad favour with the locals. In fact all the shops look like they've recently fallen out of favour. Mal and Zoe approach the door and Zoe, who is not as winded from the walk as Mal is, opens the door.

* * *

_Durham Bros._

Inside the shop is a big front desk made of a hardy wood which is chipped and dented from years of wear. Behind it are displayed dusty bottles of liquors and cheaply created knick-knacks priced with paper labels. There's a large Chinese inspired tapestry covering one section of the wall, it's faded from sun damage, but it is still the nicest thing in the shop by far. Behind the desk is stood Randy Durham, a man in his thirties, balding, grizzled and just as shabby as the look of his shop. A cheap tinny sounding bell rings as the door opens and Randy looks up, frowning deeply at the new arrivals.

"How can I help?" Randy asks, not sounding at all helpful or pleased.

Mal strides across the shop while Zoe hovers by the door, keeping an eye out on the street.

"I'd like to make a deposit, Mr Durham," Mal shows him the gun case, "And I know this ain't no bank."

"Of course! Mr Reynolds!" Randy exclaims, suddenly bright eyed and tripping over himself to help.

Randy pushes aside the tatty tapestry to reveal a wormwood ridden door set into the wall. He opens it and behind it is a hallway leading to a second door at the very end.

"Room's all swept and ready. Come step inside and I'll secure the merchandise in the vault. And please do call me Randy." Randy smiles, waving a hand for Mal and Zoe to follow him.

Mal is happy to follow and Zoe brings up the rear, watching their backs. At the end of the hallway is another wormwood damaged door leading to the back room which Randy leads them into. It's a tight, it's single small window boarded up so only flashes of sunlight creep through the gaps. The whole room is lit by a single very dim light bulb, which hides the peeling wallpaper and scuffed wooden floor.

"Okay Randy. You mentioned the vault is encased in concrete, 'cause what we got in this little case-" Mal stops dead, both his words and in his tracks.

From behind the wall at the end of the hallway, a long barrelled pistol points at Mal's head. A tall man, Barrett, a man in his late forties with a blond moustache, long black dusty looking black coat and a black brimmed hat, steps out of the shadows. Peete, Douglas and Samuels, his goons follow. They're dressed in a hodgepodge of different styles of clothing, from oriental to Midwestern style dress that is common on little rim settlements like this.

It's Barrett who is pointing the gun at Mal, asserting his dominance as leader of the motley crew of bandits. His goons are more scraggly looking than him, their weapons more weathered and by the looks of it, repaired repeatedly but still dangerous enough for Mal not to try anything. Samuels has twin bandoliers slung over his shoulders and two pistols which are already drawn and pointed at Mal and Zoe.

"I'll take your merchandise, please," Barret grabs the gun case as he talks, "Think of me as that bank you were just talkin' about. I'm just collecting on a loan to my friend here. With interest, of course."

Mal looks to Zoe, every inch of him pissed off by this situation, and they both raise their hands in the air slowly. Samuels and Douglas disarm them both, checking the confiscated weapons over with growing smiles. They are much better than their own. Samuels tucks Zoe's gun into his belt and Douglas holsters Mal's both of them wearing toothless grins of triumph.

"I'm sorry, Mr Reynolds." Randy says, his shoulders slumped.

Barret shoves Randy aside with contempt and begins to walk down the hallway, Peete and Douglas flanking him. Samuels keeps his pistols trained on Mal and Zoe as they leave.

"Pathetic little man. Set you folks up to save his own spine. Nothing like his brother… 'course, that didn't stop me from layin' him out. They ain't dared put in a new sheriff after that unfortunate… business." Barret calls back, turning and grinning at Randy.

He laughs at the look of defeat on the shopkeepers face, his goons tittering behind him. Randy looks down at his feet, ashamed and also absolutely terrified. Barret and his two goons walk out of sight back out into the main shop. Samuels swaps his pistols for Zoe's gun, cocking it with a satisfying click and pressing it against her head. Zoe remains cool and calm, barely fluttering an eyelid. Samuels looks around the small room taking it in, a sly grin growing on his face.

"Jeez, Randy. Place sure is clean! Hate to mess it up…" he says, grinding the gun into Zoe's temple.

"Careful," Mal warns him helpfully, "That gun's got a powerful kick to it."

"What?" Samuels replies frowning and dropping his guard.

Zoe takes the opportunity to spin around, knock the barrel of her own gun away with one hand and slam her other fist into his jaw which cracks painfully. He drops the gun in surprise and Mal kicks him hard in the stomach as he claps a hand to his face in agony. The kick sends him sprawling across the room. Mal finishes him off by stomping on his head once, a trickle of blood telling him he's caused some serious damage, perhaps even killed him. Mal and Zoe glance at each other and stoop to collect Samuels weapons.

Barret, Douglas and Peete burst out of Durham Bros. the door of the shop splintering off its hinges. They run to the four horses that are hitched up outside the saloon bar which rear as they approach.

Douglas and Peete mount their horses with ease, but Barret who is carrying the Lassiter box is slower, struggling with the stirrup. He swears as he attempts to mount his stubborn horse for a third time.

A mother, Mrs Luhan, oblivious to the scuffle that has broken out across in Durham Bros. is walking with her seven year-old son, Jonah. They walk along the street, holding hands as Zoe and Mal run out of the store and pursue Barret and his goons.

Mal has armed himself with Samuels two pistols. Zoe pauses and fires at Douglas who flips out of the saddle with the force of the impact. His horse and Peete bolt for the end of the street.

Mal aims carefully at Barrett and squeezes the trigger of the gun, but it jams. Mal frowns and gives it a shake, nothing seems to happen.

"_Gorramn_ piece of _go se_!" Mal curses, tossing it aside.

Barrat by now has managed to heave himself onto his horse. He fires at Mal, who dives and rolls away from the shots, bullets puffing in the dust around him, sending up little plumes into the sky.

The mother and the young boy take cover behind a wagon. Mrs Luhan throws her arms around the child, protecting her son from any fire with her own body. Zoe notices them, tries to lead the gunfight away from them. Barret turns and fires at Zoe now, who steps to the side, stepping calmly behind a post. She is showered with wood splinters as bullets hit it.

Mal returns fire with the remaining pistol, one of his rounds hits Barrett's horse which rears and falls. Barrett tumbles to the ground and he quickly picks himself up, running across the street towards the wagon where the mother and son are hiding.

The mother looks up at Barret's eyes as he takes cover and their eyes meet. Hers widen in fear and shies back, shuffling away from him, gathering her son into her arms protectively. Barret grimaces at them.

Zoe is aiming for Barrett now, aiming her shots above the cart, glancing over at Mal just as he aims directly at the cart, oblivious of the fact that there are civilians hiding behind it.

"No, Mal. Don't-" before Zoe can warn him fully, Mal unleashes hell on the cart, firing the remaining rounds in the chamber of Samuel's pistol.

They burst through the wood of the cart as if it were made of paper. Barret uncovers his head and looks up as the barrage of bullets end. His eyes widen in shock. He rises from his cover and begins firing back. Mal ducks behind the injured horse for cover.

Barrett makes his way towards the door of another storefront. Zoe shoots, the bullet skipping between Barrett's feet. He stumbles, loosing his grip on the gun case which goes scattering across the ground, he doesn't have time to recover his balance as he crashes through the store door.

Mal runs towards the store, Zoe close behind him. Mal stops dead as he sees behind the cart for the first time out of the corner of his eye. He turns and looks, his eyes wide and his mouth falling open in horror.

Mrs Luhan is still, her body is riddled with holes, her blood pouring into the sand. She looks up at her son with dull eyes, that still betray her fear and horror. Jonah is knelt by her side, shaking her vigorously, trying to wake her up. "Lao tyen buh." Mal mutters, blinking several times trying to take in the enormity of the situation. Jonah looks up at him, tears in his eyes and streaking his dirty face.

"You killed her." Jonah he screams a the top of his lungs.

He lets out an almighty sob and throws himself on his mother, hugging her tightly.

* * *

_Frye Yard_

The large tarmac yard is the local parking lot for spaceships, it's a reasonable chunk cut out of a cornfield and surrounded by a low wooden fence. There isn't much traffic in these parts - mainly small ships that travel between the moon and it's planet making deliveries.

Serenity is by far the largest ship docked in the lot. The parking lot is really half a junkyard too with no distinct transition between parking space and junk. There are ship parts stacked in high piles, small disused craft gathering rust and more than a few large pieces of bigger ships all invading a beleaguered garden.

* * *

_Frye Yard: Serenity_

Shepherd Book is looking up into the clear blue sky, his face is a mess of healing bruises, stitches and swelling. The marks that remain from the crews run in from Niska only a few days before. He frowns, putting his hands on his hips.

"What an ugly mess!" he exclaims.

Kaylee is stood high above him, standing on a ladder which Book and Wash are anchoring from below. She's inspecting Serenity's nose closely, pulling out bits of flesh and feathers from a cracked buffer panel.

"Ain't so bad!" she replies cheerfully, pulling another chunk of meat out of the panel and flinging it over her shoulder.

Kaylee pauses and looks around, letting the sun shine on her face.

"It's good to be home." she says smiling.

"Ah, yes, Guonian. Home to the endangered kamikaze, buffer panel-cracking swan." Wash replies as feathers fall to the ground around him.

Book chuckles as another hunk of bird flies past them.

"Just want to get this all cleaned up 'fore Mom and Dad get back from aunt Ruth's. Dad would have a fit, he sees the ship this way." Kaylee replies, pulling another gobbet of flesh off Serenity and chucking it over her shoulder.

"Whoa!" Wash yells, dodging out of the way of the falling chunk of swan which misses him by a few inches.

His eyes widen at his close shave.

"You'll make him proud, I'm sure," Book replies to Kaylee, "Is there anything else I can do?"

"We got in a half-day early, should have more'n enough time enough to clean up and surprise 'em." Kaylee replies shaking her head.

Wash's hip begins to beep loudly and he pulls out his comlink with a theatrical flourish.

"Lieutenant Washburn here," Wash answers in a comically deep voice, "Hi, honey. Okay… okay… oh no…"

His face falls and his brow furrows. As he puts his comlink away looking grave, Book and Kaylee, who has descended the ladder, look at him in worry.

"Everything alright, son?" Book asks.

"There was trouble in town. A woman got shot." Wash replies.

"Oh, no. Do they need Simon?" Kaylee asks eyes wide, looking ready to spring into action herself.

Wash shakes his head slowly and looks up at Book.

"No. They need a preacher." Wash replies softly.

* * *

_Serenity: Simon's Room_

River is sat crossed legged on her bed, wrapped in the duvet folding paper into origami swans humming a cheery tune. Her face is still swollen from the beating she received during Niska's torture session, but they don't seem to faze her. Simon is in front of a small mirror putting on his best outfit, pulling at his tie nervously.

"Putting on your feathers?" River asks, not looking up from her swans.

"I'd like to make a good first impression." Simon replies, his eyes on the mirror.

He rolls down his sleeves to cover the series of ugly looking cuts up and down his arms. It would seem that even a doctor of such a high calibre as himself can't heal all wounds. River looks up at him and sizes him up, nodding approvingly. Simon steps over to where River is sitting and looks over her shoulder.

"What are you making?" he asks.

"Swans. To replace the one we killed." River replies.

"They're beautiful."

"This one didn't turn out well at all. The runt of the litter. Broken and deformed," River holds up a swan with a wonky wing and crumples it, "Shouldn't be here."

Simon picks up the swan and straightens it out again with a little frown.

"It's beautiful too," Simon says holding it up, "Things don't have to be perfect to be beautiful."

River snatches the swan off him and crumples it again, throwing it into the corner of the room. Simon shakes his head and turns to glance at his reflection, this time fidgeting with the cuffs of his shirt.

"He's got blood in his heart." River mutters.

Simon turns back to her, he wants to ask what she's on about, but he knows better than to open that can of worms by now. Who knows how severely this simple statement could set her off into a decline. He sighs and sits beside her on the bed, making the swans jump.

"Most people do, River." he replies simply.

"But it's not beating. It's on his hands. And in his eyes. It'll clot up and kill him- pop! -just like that," she throws her swans into the air, "He'll explode. Can't keep it in like that, you have to let it flow free, 'cause if it dries up you'll just shrivel away."

* * *

_Guonian: Streets_

A large crowd has formed around Mal who is crouched by the dead woman trying to persuade the terrified boy to let go of his mother. Zoe is stood above him, watching his back, her gun in one hand the Lassiter box in the other. Jonah is still knelt by his mother sobbing, holding her hand to his tear streaked face.

"I'm sorry, son." Mal says, going to lay a hand on the boys shoulder.

Jonah doesn't answer him and squirms away in fear. Mal sighs and drops his hand down.

"I'm sorry. I-" Mal starts.

"Bein' sorry ain't enough, mister!" yells a man in the crowd stepping forward.

Zoe stands firm, gun trained on the crowd, her arm protective around the gun case. She moves, standing between the man and Mal.

"Easy now." Zoe warns.

"Was an accident! Y'all know what must be done…" Randy yells back.

A sudden wind whips up, throwing dust in all directions, there's a roar of thrusters as Serenity's second shuttle lands in the widest part of the street. The crowd is momentarily distracted by its landing, shielding their eyes from the dust. The door opens and Book and Wash step out into the street.

Book walks calmly through the crowd, who part for him easily, creating a path towards Mal and the poor woman lay before him. Wash practically runs to Zoe to see if she's okay. She just nods at him and that's enough for him.

"What happened?" Book asks Mal in a low voice so the crowd can't hear.

Mal looks up at him, then looks away, not being able to bare looking into the preachers eyes.

"We got in a shootout. Someone stole that gorramn broken gun. She got caught in the crossfire. I didn't know." Mal explains shaking his head.

Book bows his head, gripping Mal's shoulder for a second. He crouches beside him and reaches forward, touches Mrs Luhan's forehead, closing her eyes tenderly. He holds his hand on her forehead for a moment in silent prayer. Jonah has composed himself now, no more tears left to cry.

"Why'd she have to die, preacher?" Jonah asks in a shaky voice giving an almighty sniff.

"I don't know, son." Book replies, opening his eyes and looking down at him.

The little boy begins to sob dryly again. Mal stands allowing Book to watch after Jonah. He looks pale faced to the growing crowd, which includes several armed folk, looking murderous. He walks to Zoe's side.

"This look like a lynch mob to you?" he mutters into her ear.

"Town ain't got a sheriff, if you remember." Zoe replies.

"Right," Mal turns to the crowd, "This was an accident! Just as much the other guys fault. And this one here too! No need for more killin'!"

Randy shrinks back a bit as Mal points at him and people in the crowd stare at the shop keeper, muttering among themselves. The crowd comes alive with raised voices.

"Well, somethin' needs to be done about it!"

"Your bullets, your responsibility, s'far's I'm concerned."

"That boy ain't got no one else, 'cept his grandma! How're they gonna live?"

"You're responsible for him now. Him an' his inheritance. Tell him, preacher," Book looks towards the owner of the voice preaching the bible, "Joshua Twenty!"

Book raises to his feet, his eyes scanning the angry crowd. He holds up his hand to bring peace to them. Mal looks up at him a frown on his face.

"What they talkin' about?" Mal asks.

"They must consider this town - maybe even this moon - what's called a city of refuge. You're safe here from retribution, but it sounds like you inherit the responsibilities of the family." Book replies.

"That all in your book of fairy tales?"

"No. They must read a different translation… maybe combined a few verses…"

Randy sidles up to Mal, whose face sets and eyes become hard. It's taking a lot of the last of Mal's will not to hit the store owner. Randy is shaking in fear.

"Should shoot you, Durham, only it wouldn't be no accident." Mal growls.

"I'm sorry, Mr Reynolds. I had no choice. Barrett runs this town." Randy replies.

"That the man used that poor lady for cover?"

"The very one. Ruttin' piece of _go se_," Randy is getting angry now, his voice getting stronger now, "A rich rancher, been buying up leases and forcing folk off their land since the war."

"Looks like you can hold your own." Mal motions toward the crowd.

"These folk? They ain't a danger to anyone 'cept themselves. My brother was a real man. So was Jonah's father. But they're both gone. Barrett saw to that. Shot Mr Luhan in cold blood a year back. Shot my brother too, when he tried to arrest him."

"Tragic," Mal snaps, rolling his eyes, "So what do I gotta do to keep this crowd from gettin' ugly?"

"See after the orphaned boy and his crippled grandma."

"Well, when you put it that way, how can I refuse?"

"I'll help as much's I can. Like you said, this's my fault s'much as yours. Best we get started. Keep your preacher 'round." Randy replies nodding towards Book.

Zoe looks back towards Mal and Randy, uneasy with the crowd getting so close now. She looks at Randy out of the corner of her eye.

"Figured he'd calm things down." she shrugs.

"He did. But now he's got a job to do." Randy replies.

"Speaking of jobs, I'm sure you'll understand if we hold the auction somewhere a bit more… trustworthy," Mal says, he turns to Wash, "I gotta see things through here. This is Kaylee's home, after all. Best we stay on good terms. Take the gun back to Inara, see to it, it gets sold. And warn the others."

"You sure about this, sir? It was an accident." Zoe says with a frown.

"Local custom's strange, but it's the right thing to do. See that boy and his granny on their feet. Too many orphans already in this 'verse, you know that." Mal replies looking her square in the eye.

She inclines her head a little, a look of understanding passing between them. Zoe holsters her gun and stands up straight out of her defensive stance. She nods to Mal who turns to Shepherd Book, his face grim.

"We got a wake to attend to." he says softly.

* * *

_Frye Home: Living Room_

Kaylee, River and Simon are sat alone in the small, cluttered living room of the Frye house. It's decorated with cheery floral patterns and there are several trinkets on shelves along the walls. The mantelpiece is dominated by pieces of shiny ship parts, obsolete these days but pretty to look at.

Kaylee and Simon occupy the opposite ends of a large overstuffed couch that has been patched in many places. It's old like most of the items of furniture, but very comfortable.

They both look uncomfortable in the prominent silence. She's fiddling with some tools adjusting a small clock with a cracked casing, he is pretending to read an old magazine. They glance at each other intermittently, but their eyes never meet.

River is the only one who seems to be remotely comforted by the silence. She's sat in front of the couch, staring at the blank television screen. It's switched off, but you wouldn't be able to tell with how intently she's looking at it.

"They're here." she mutter, cutting through the silence.

Another sound breaks the silence, the sound of footsteps and laughter coming from outside. Kaylee's eyes brighten and she raises from the couch, dropping her tools. Simon dumps the magazine and stands, smoothing his outfit and nervously twitching at his tie.

"They're always here. Even here." River mumbles, however no one is paying any attention to her.

Jayne holds the door open for Mister and Mrs Frye, all kinds of politeness. They're a handsome couple, solid folk in their forties. It's easy to see where Kaylee gets her good looks from. Mister Frye is in a greasy, well worn mechanics vest, Mrs Frye is in a simple homemade dress. They have been sharing a conversation with Jayne as they enter the house.

"Mamma! Poppa!" Kaylee yells running towards them.

Kaylee rushes into their open arms and they hug as a family, all smiling brightly a few tears shed between them. River in the corner continues to stare a the blank screen, her head tilted, reaching out to touch her reflection in it. Simon is still stood awkwardly by the couch.

Mrs Frye pulls away from her daughter and kisses her cheek softly, her cheeks glistening with tears. Mister Frye keeps a hand on her shoulder, beaming brightly at his daughter.

"Lee-lee," he exclaims, "What a beautiful ship! And can this be my beautiful little girl?"

"Always!" Kaylee replies.

"Let me just look at ya…" he says, taking her face in his hands.

His smile remains, but there's more than a hint of concern to his features.

"You look… different. You okay?" he asks, a little frown forming on his face.

Kaylee's smile falters slightly, but she picks it back up.

"I'm always shiny, Poppa!" she replies.

Mister Frye isn't convinced one bit by his daughters performance, but now isn't the time to talk about it. Mrs Frye hugs her daughter again.

"Kaylee, it's so good to have you home-" she says, welling up again.

"I can't wait to get to work on that ship of yours!" Mister Fry butts in.

"- And so nice to meet your friends." Mrs Frye finishes.

She smiles at Jayne who smiles back and shuffles his feet. She turns to Simon and raises her eyebrows in surprise.

"Who is this well dressed young man?" she asks intrigued.

"Simon. I'm a friend of-" Simon starts.

"He's the ships doctor." Kaylee finishes.

"Ships doctor? What's a transport ship need a doctor for?" Mr Frye asks, frown deepening.

"Oh, you'd be surprised…" Jayne mutters under his breath.

"Oh… well… infections. Injuries. Illnesses… the occasional gunshot wound." Simon replies with a little shrug, "Sometimes a crate shifts… falls."

Jayne frowns at the doctor, they all do, then he shakes his head and rolls his eyes. Well that got the Frye's attention.

"Gunshot wounds?" Mrs Frye asks.

"You know how the 'Verse is, ma'am. Lotsa bad element out there." Jayne replies.

"Well, I'm glad my little girl has someone to protect her. And patch up her scratches and sniffles." Mister Frye replies.

Simon looks down at his feet, taking the dig a little too seriously. River finally pulls herself away from the blank television screen and joins the group where an awkward silence has fallen.

"Got lost in your mirror. Didn't like what I saw." she says to the Frye's pointing at their television.

The Frye's look at each other in confusion, Simon sensing the danger, puts his arms round his sisters shoulders.

"Mister Frye, meet my little sister, River." Simon says, trying to break the silence.

"And what does she do?" Mr Frye asks.

Before Simon can even begin to think up an answer for the question, there's a knock at the door. Kaylee answers it. It's Wash and he looks like hell.

"Wash, what happened?" Kaylee asks looking worried.

"You know a Mrs. Luhan?" he asks gimly.

Kaylee throws her hand over her mouth and motions Wash to come in.

* * *

_Luhan Farm: Road_

Randy Durham is driving a horse drawn covered wagon along the dusty road towards Jonah's home. In the back, Mal and Zoe sit on one side of a simple pine casket with brass handles. Book and Jonah are on the other side, Jonah huddled into the Shepherds shoulder. Book speaks quietly to Jonah who is staring at the casket with wet eyes, while Mal is leaning forward, listening to Randy tell him about Barrett.

"…And his men cut down fences, drive their cattle onto our fields, ruining the crops. And that ain't all he's done. Extorting folk, rustling cattle, setting fires… been after the Luhan land for years. Used to be in his family, you know, back before the war. Claims to have a deed to it, was going to go to the Alliance about it or some such…"

Mal nods periodically as Randy drones on having given up listening a long time since. Jonah doesn't take his eyes off the casket for a second, leaning forward on his seat, having to grip it hard not to fall off. He looks up at Book, an inquisitive look on his face.

"She go to Heaven? With my daddy?" he asks, chewing his lower lip.

"I expect so, Jonah," Book replies reassuringly, "She's where there's no pain. Where there's no reason to be scared. Where they smile and laugh all day, because they are with God and there are no more tears. She and your daddy are there. They see you and one day, you'll see them again."

"But I miss them."

"I know son. And I'm sure they miss you."

* * *

_Luhan Farmhouse_

The wagon comes to a gradual stop, pulling up in front of the house. Jonah scrambles out of the back, crying and running at full pelt towards the house.

"Gramma! Gramma!" he yells, sobbing.

Mal, Zoe and Book climb out and walk towards the house slowly, reverently. Jonah clambers up the stairs onto the porch, pulls open the outer door and hurries inside, still calling for his grandmother between the sobs.

"Glad you're here, Shepherd," Mal mutters to Book who nods, "Your words… they're a help to folks."

"Including you, Captain?" Book asks, eyebrows raised.

Mal looks at him as he reached the stairs to the farmhouse. That would be a no then. Jonah backs out of the house, silent, his mouth hanging open in fear. He practically falls back down the porch stairs in his hurry to retreat to the adults.

"What's wrong, Jonah?" Book asks, taking the boys shoulder.

Barrett steps out into the doorway from inside the house, putting his hat on.

"Nothing's wrong, preacher." he says with a wide grin.

Mal and Zoe draw their side arms as quick as lightning, pointing them at Barrett. Jonah hides behind Book's leg, terrified and shaking from head to toe.

"Just accepting my responsibilities, is all." Barrett shrugs, looking down at Jonah and grinning nastily.

The boy digs his face into Shepherds leg, gripping his hand tightly. Mal cocks his gun, face set.

"Townsfolk seem to think I'm responsible. Tell me, say my finger accidentally slips on this trigger, what I get from you?" Mal asks coldly.

"Please, stranger…" Barrett says holding up his hand for peace.

Barrett steps to the side revealing Grandma Luhan, aging and frail sitting in a rocking chair with a shotgun pointed at her by Peete, her knitting is bundled into her lap. Samuels, looking worse for wear from the fight with two black eyes and a ugly looking broken nose, and half a dozen more of Barrett's goons come storming around the sides of the house, guns drawn on Mal, Zoe and Book.

"Don't you think we've spilled enough innocent blood today?" Barrett asks, smiling nastily again.

Mal and Barrett face off, Barrett having now drawn his own gun. Barrett is backed up by his goons which are in a half circle around Mal who is backed up by Zoe and Book, who has remained weaponless. Randy has fumbled for a rifle on his wagon and is pointing it at Barrett with shaking hands.

"I'm just trying to do the right thing. See after my new responsibilities." Barrett growls.

"Your responsibilities?" Mal growls back.

"Yes. My fault. My responsibilities. My property, once again." Barret replies with a wide grin.

Mal's jaw tightens, now he's beginning to see the bigger picture. Behind him Grandma Luhan is trying to get out of her rocking chair, but Peete waves the gun at her, pushing her back down with the barrel.

"Ain't your property, boy! Jack bought it at auction fair and square!" she yells, seating herself back in her chair heavily.

Barrett wheels round and faces Grandma Luhan, his face a mask of anger. Below him at the bottom of the stairs Jonah begins to cry and takes a brave step towards his grandmother. Book halts him by putting a hand on the young boys shoulder and slowly shaking his head at him. Jonahs lip quivers as he looks to his grandmother.

"Gramma!" the boy cries, reaching forward with a hand.

"Land was stole from my family during the war!" Barrett continues over the cries of the boy.

Book looks from the young boy to Mal, who is quickly loosing his patience, a muscle twitching in his jaw. Any second all hell could break loose. He returns his look to Barrett and clears his throat.

"War took a lot of things from a lot of folks, Mister Barret." he says in a calming tone.

"That it did." Mal quietly agrees so only Book can here.

"Man's got a right to live in his own house. Live where his memories are." Barret replies.

Mal narrows his eyes and glances at Grandma Luhan.

"Seems to me it ain't your house no more." Mal says, eyebrow raised.

"Gorramn Alliance stole the land for a base, never even built it," Barret explains beginning to pace along the length of the porch, "Then the bank took what's left after, cut it up, sold the pieces to newcomers from the core… folk like Jack Luhan lookin' to build new lives on top of the ruins of someone elses."

"Ain't sayin' it's fair, but it ain't their fault neither. Folks got a right to build a life."

"Not on my land they don't."

Mal and Barret eye each other up again, they've very quickly reached an impasse and they are beginning to size each other up.

"Mrs Luhan? Would you like to come down here? With us?" Book asks holding a hand out as and offering as help, however Grandma Luhan doesn't get up.

Instead she folds her arms in defiance and settles herself back in her rocking chair.

"I'll stay here. No telling' what these boys will do to my baby's house without me around to keep an eye on things." she replies casting an eye over the men in her house.

Barret's boys laugh harshly. They like the old woman's pep.

"Gramma!" Jonah calls out again, his voice weak from crying.

"Mrs Luhan, I-"

"You're him ain't you," Grandma Luhan cuts across Mal, who is unable to meet her watery gaze, "They told me what happened to my Carrie. You're the one done it? You understand what you have to do, yes? Look after the boy? You go with those folk, Jonah. They're good strong folk. They'll take care of you."

"No!" Jonah cries.

Book picks the child up and has to physically restrain him from running to his grandmother. Jonah stops struggling and rests his head on Book, crying into his shoulder, tired from crying and struggling against the preacher.

"We'll sort this out, ma'am." Randy calls to Grandma Luhan.

"I'll be here, waiting." she replies with a small hint of a smile.

Mal points the barrel of his gun at Barret once more, having let it fall slightly. He grinds his teeth, his eyes dark and narrow.

"You hurt her-"

"I used to be a gentleman, outlaw. She's safer with me than with the likes of you. I'll see after her." Barret says over the end of Mal's sentence.

"You touch her, we're gonna have a reckoning, you and me." Mal frowns, he and his party backing away from the porch.

* * *

_Serenity: Cargo Hold_

Kaylee and Mister Frye are on tall ladders, they're welding an upgrade to Serenity's winch to the ceiling, the sparks falling to the floor below them. Mister Frye is holding a laser level up to guide Kaylee.

"Just a little to the left, Lee-lee. Have to get this steady or whatever you're hanging'll come down on the gangway." he calls across to her.

"Right on it." Kaylee replies smiling and pulling her goggles back over her eyes.

Simon paces near the pile of Mister Frye's tools at the bottom of the ladders, looking up when Kaylee stops welding and clearly trying to help. Unfortunately he's turning out to be much more of a hindrance than a help.

River and Wash are on the upper catwalk sitting opposite each other playing Wei Chi. River is quite easily winning, moving unbelievably quickly and paying more attention to her surroundings and Kaylee and Mister Frye's progress with the winch fittings then the game.

Below them Inara and Jayne are setting up for the auction, Jayne heaving the heaviest of the packing boxes into place and Inara covering them with decorations from her shuttle, including brightly coloured silks. Inara lifts her head to Mister Frye and he smiles down at her.

"Mister Frye, it's very generous of you and your wife to assist us with our auction." Inara yells up to him.

"Anything we can do for our daughter's friends, Miss 'Nara. Me and the missus, we-" before Mister Frye can finish, he elbows a tool out of his belt and is unable to grab it before it falls, "Boy! Watch it!"

"Simon!" Kaylee yells, her hand rushing to her mouth in fear.

Simon dodges out of the way, narrowly avoiding being beaned on the head by the heavy duty tool. He oversteps and trips over the pile of toolboxes and parts below the ladders. Jayne looks up from what he'd doing and roars laughing, Mister Frye joining in.

"Poppa!" Kaylee calls out reproachfully.

"Lee-lee, truly! Boy shouldn't be hoverin' right 'neath us. He's askin' for trouble. Glad you didn't inherit my slipp'ry hands, girl!" Mister Frye replies, still chuckling.

Simon gets shakily to his feet his face burning red in embarrassment. He straightens the tools up and tries to regain his composure, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"Is… there anything I can do to help?" he asks Mister Frye.

"Stop circlin' underfoot like a lazy kitten for starters…" Mister Frye mutters under his breath, "Can you run to me workshop? The shed out back behind the house? Fetch me the sonic distributor and an acetylene recharge." he adds so Simon can hear.

"Right…" Simon replies, the look of confusion on his face betraying him.

He doesn't have a clue what he's actually looking for but he heads to the airlock ramp anyway, just happy to be helping. Up on the catwalk Wash and River have turned back to their game.

"It's your move." Wash says a little smile on his face that says he has a plan.

River barely glances at the board and she casually places a stone, capturing a large formation of Wash's stones. Wash stares at the board, his face confused and a little worried at how quickly he's started to loose. River has her attention back on Kaylee and Mister Frye, still working above her while Wash glares at the board, trying desperately to plan his next move. Below, Jayne is still moving boxes around the cargo hold, Inara decorating in his wake.

"We finally gonna sell that piece of _fei-oo_ tomorrow?" Jayne grunts to her as he heaves another box across the cargo bay.

"That's the plan." Inara replies shortly.

"Why'd anyone want it? Ain't no point to a gun that don't work." Jayne replies, a frown on his face as he thinks about it.

Inara can't help smiling to herself. River, who is eavesdropping in on their conversation, tilts her head on one side and smiles slightly.

"People like pretty things." she calls down from the catwalk.

Before either Jayne or Inara can reply to her, Mal strides up the ramp at quite a lick, his face stormy.

"Everything goin' okay?" Mal asks glancing around the cargo bay at the decorated tables.

Inara goes to him and places a comforting hand on his arm, her eyes soft. His shoulders slump under her hand. He looks at her softly and shakes his head.

"I didn't know…" he mutters to her, studying her face and biting his lip.

Inara just nods to him and fixes him with a comforting look. There's a moment of unspoken understanding between them and she rubs his shoulder. Wash up above has abandoned his game, knowing that he doesn't have a chance of beating River and is now on the cargo bay floor. Kaylee and Mister Frye descend their ladders and Jayne joins the group that is forming. There's a definite feeling of the end of the day settling about the ship.

"You bring my wife back with you, Captain?" Wash asks Mal, hands on hips.

"In the house. She and Book're tryin' to get the little guy settled in for the night," Mal looks to Mister Frye, "Your wife tells me she's got a fine meal for us."

"I'm ready to eat. How 'bout y'all?" Mister Frye asks nodding.

Wash and Jayne look at each other and begin to walk down the ramp, jostling to be the first to the dinner table. Mal looks completely exhausted by the day's events, his eyes dark and his movement slow, but he does manage a genuine smile towards Mister Frye. Mal and Inara, arms linked, follow Jayne and Wash in comfortable silence. Mister Frye looks at Kaylee a hint of worry on his tanned face. He holds her by her shoulder, looking deep into her eyes.

"Lee-lee, you sure you're okay? You seem different." he says concern creeping into his tone.

"Been gone a while, Poppa. Being out in the Black changes you." Kaylee shrugs, Mister Frye gives her an expectant look, "I… we can… we should go see if Momma needs any help."

Kaylee heads out into the evening air and her father follows in her wake, leaving River alone in the cargo hold. The game board lies abandoned in front of her. She looks down at something in the palm of her hand. It's the crumpled runt origami swan, its wings bent and broken.

"People like pretty things…" she mutters.

* * *

_Frye House_

A washed out morning sun lights the Frye house and Serenity, the weak light shining through the windows and the pretty homespun curtains into the kitchen. It's a small but as with the rest of the house it is incredibly homely. The smell of cooking bacon and eggs fills the room and plates of toast are being passed round the table.

River, Kaylee, Jayne and Book are seated around a small table, a tight fit for all four of them. They're eating a hearty breakfast of toast, eggs, beans and slabs of meat very similar to bacon. River is eating with less gusto than the others, picking at her food, the bags under her eyes betray the fact she hadn't slept very much the night before.

Jonah is standing on his chair animatedly telling a story, waving his arms around as he explains it. He's much happier this morning, all his emotions having been let out the day before. Mrs Frye in the background is at the kitchen counter cooking, a smile on her face as she watches Jonah become more and more exuberant in his explanation, she slides a few more slices of meat onto Kaylee's proffered plate.

"And then he tried to get her to sign it over again, but she wouldn't! Not even when we ran out of money to fix the fence." he says loudly.

"She sounds like a very brave woman, son." Book nods.

"Even, one time, he tried to marry her and get it that way, but she said, 'no way!'"

"Good for her." Jayne nods approvingly.

He picks at his eggs, giving it a sniff then shoving half of one into his mouth.

"Mrs Frye, this's the best eggs I've et since… since I seen my own momma!" he exclaims, genuinely impressed by her cooking.

Mrs Frye gives a silvery laugh and adds another serving of eggs to his plate which he greets with a nod and a smile. Jayne realises that Johan's staring at him and keeps chewing. "What?" Jayne asks, frown forming on his face. He's not particularly fond of people staring at him while he's eating.

"Sir? Do you think you could… well could you… could you fight Mister Reynolds and Mister Barrett to get our house back?" the boy asks.

Kaylee smiles at him like he is the cutest thing in the entire 'Verse. Jayne smiles back at him, a little shocked about being called 'sir' for a start.

"Cap'n ain't gonna take yer house, boy. Not his way, not like the other fella. But if he did… I'd do it. Fight 'em both. Getcher Gramma back too!" he says trying to sound impressive.

Jonah laughs and claps his hands in delight. Mister Frye shuffles into the already over crowded kitchen through the back door, muttering to himself. He nods a greeting to everyone and helps himself to breakfast.

"Jonah… why don't you sit down, son, have something to eat?" Book suggests.

The little boy sits down properly, his legs dangling off the edge of the chair, which he swings in abandon and tucking into his plate of scrambled eggs.

"Jayne, are you developing a taste for playing the hero?" Book asks Jayne under his breath.

"I got a old momma, too. I get kilt, no one better turn her out." Jayne replies, a grim look on his face.

Book nods in understanding. Mister Frye pulls an empty chair to the table and with much shuffling of the rest of the group, manages to squeeze himself and his plate in at the table.

"Mornin' folks," he looks over to his daughter, "Workshop's a mess…"

River drops her eyes down to her plate and hastily busies herself with her knife and fork, eating quickly now.

"Fancy boy don't know an acetylene recharge from his elbow…" Mister Frye continues to mutter shaking his head.

"Poppa!" Kaylee exclaims with a slight frown.

Mister Frye and Jayne however share an understanding smile. Simon walks into the kitchen, his face a little pink in embarrassment.

"Good morning." he says in a quiet voice.

Everyone exchanges shifty looks as Simon joins them at the table, sandwiching himself in-between River and Kaylee and taking the plate of toast offered to him by Mrs Frye. Mister Frye embarrassedly looks up at Simon.

"Mornin', Doctor." he says with a pale hint of an apologetic smile.

The sound of forks on plates in uncomfortably loud in the silence caused by Simon's choice to arrive for breakfast at such an unfortunate time. Simon opens his mouth to attempt to start a conversation but can't think of where to start. He looks at his sister and frowns in worry.

"Are you alright, River? You look tired." he asks.

"Taking longer than I thought to make it pretty. Pretty swans fly straight." she replies, her eyes still on her plate.

The crew gathered at the table don't bat an eyelid, they're used to River's strange tangents, but Mister and Mrs Frye, yet again, look a little confused by her mutterings. There's an awkward moment as the Frye's try to get over it. Mrs Frye breezes over the strange comment by turning to Jayne and sparking up a conversation of her own.

"So how exactly was it that you came to join the crew, Jayne?" she asks with a smile.

Jayne swallows his mouthful of food and rubs his chin clean with the back of his hand.

"Well ma'am, I saw little Kaylee's pretty face and I just couldn't help myself…" he smiles.

Kaylee punches him in the arm, giggling. Simon freezes his fork halfway to his mouth, blanching a little.

"Nah. Truth, I set out to rob the Cap'n, he hired me instead. I'm a bad man." Jayne admits smiling a mock evil smile.

Jonah laughs loudly followed by the Frye's then River, who laughs a little too raucously.

* * *

_Frye House - Porch_

Wash and Zoe are sat on a comfortable, weather aged two-seater swing, looking across the field at Serenity glinting in the sun, they've skipped breakfast, preferring to have a lie-in on the ship.

"Man, could get used to this." Wash sighs, swinging the seat idly.

"Suppose so." Zoe replies indifferently.

"This is a nice place. Good neighbourhood."

"If you like murderous, land-grabbing ranchers as your neighbours."

"And those hospitable, friendly Frye's. Likes of them makes me sick." Wash says sarcastically shaking his head.

He raises a false serious eyebrow as she laughs at him. Zoe moves in closer to him, snuggling into the nook of his shoulder and putting her head on it.

"Have to admit, sky was beautiful last night, all those stars. Almost like bein' out among 'em." she smiles.

"That's right. Stars. That's my top criterion for a home. Well, that and chickens. Got to have chickens…" Wash says enthusiastically.

"Got stars aplenty right on Serenity, honey."

"Trough enough, but it's no place to raise a… you know, someday, maybe a son-"

As soon as the word 'son' comes out of Wash's mouth, the front door slams open and Jonah bursts out, running at top speed and laughing his head off. River shoots out after him before the door closes, also laughing loudly. The door swings and then Book rushes out after the both of them, trying to keep up with the youngsters, breathing heavily in chase. "Jonah! River!" Book yells as they disappear behind the workshop. He shakes his head and jogs after them, a weary sigh escaping his lips. Wash looks at Zoe and shrugs, raising his eyebrows.

"Okay, maybe not that one." he admits nodding his head slowly.

They settle back into the swing, Zoe snuggling back into his shoulder.

"Still… chickens…" Wash sighs, a distant look on his face.

* * *

_Serenity_

It's mid afternoon and Kaylee and Mister Frye are back to work, this time on the starboard engine pod.

"Wouldn't say this in front o' your momma, Lee-lee…" Mister Frye suddenly cracks out, looking at her seriously.

Kaylee looks up at him a slight look of puzzlement on her face as she pops open the maintenance panel of the pod with a crowbar.

"What is it, Poppa?" she asks confused by his sudden comment.

"Serenity… she ain't just a transport, is she," Mister Frye asks, Kaylee looks away from him, "Your captain… Jayne… Hades, even the doctor seem to got more spine than most folk I ever met…"

"Poppa it's… ain't like I was tryin' to lie, or anything, but… can we talk later? Just… I want to get this pod upgraded, 'kay?" she says with a cheery smile.

"Ship's gonna run smoother'n any I ever seen, we get done with 'er."

"She's a beauty, ain't she? That's my girl." Kaylee says, proudly patting the engine pod full of affection for her boat.

Mister Frye looks at her, thinking exactly the same thing. He smiles reaches over and pats the back of her hand gently.

* * *

_Serenity: Cargo Hold_

The cargo hold has been decorated to the best of Inara's ability to make it look like the inside of her shuttle and the look is more than effective. The whole space looks like an expensive oriental tent. A huge spread of food supplied mostly by Mrs Frye and her wonderful cooking skills, enough for more than double the crew, is resting on the silk covered cargo boxes.

Inara is stood serenely in the middle of things making some last minute adjustments, Mal pacing around her, almost wearing a hole in the plush rug brought down from her shuttle. Wash and Jayne are hovering around the food like flies, snacking on it when they think no one is looking. Zoe is sat on the stairs leading to the upper catwalk, bored from waiting, polishing her gun.

"Everything ready," Mal asks Inara nervously, "What about the whores durves?"

"It's 'hors d'oeuvres,' Captain. Relax." she replies with an amused smile.

"I just want to get this sold so I can end this business with Barrett." Mal grunts.

A group of half a dozen well dressed men begin to ascend the ramp. Alexi Belov, a tall suave looking gentleman in black tie, and Jean Lecointe, a man with a smile for everyone, are tailed by two heavy set body guards with guns plainly on show. The two guests are exchanging pleasantries as they enter, the bodyguards scanning the lay of the place behind dark glasses.

"Helicopters. From the Greek. Early precursors to the modern skiffs. Truly." Alexei booms enthusiastically.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Jean replies reservedly.

Inara steps forward to greet her guests with a warm smile and curtsies to the two men politely in one fluid motion.

"Welcome, Alexei, Jean. I see you have already become acquainted." she says with a fond smile.

"Ahh, Inara. You are as lovely as ever." Alexei says with a bow.

"Lovelier _A cherry blossom in bloom_. You are not bust after the auction I trust?" asks Jean bowing also, and giving a wry smile at his new acquaintance.

Alexei smiles back, his grin toothy.

"You are planning to loose I see?"

"The Lassiter wins for rarity, but out Inara must take the prize for value."

"For shame, Jean. I blush. We're waiting for one more bidder, but in the meantime, come, have some who-hors dousers." she replies, blushing slightly at the fact she nearly asked them if they'd like any 'whore durves'.

* * *

_Frye House: Rear_

There are a few mismatched buildings behind the Frye's house, old wooden barns and a variety of different sized sheds which Mister Frye has transformed into his workshops. No one is there to see a half dozen riders approach them. It's Barrett and some of his boys, including Samuels and it is he that Barrett talks to.

"Now, remember, this crew, they got a lot of guns, don't need the trouble. Just take the boy." he says with a twisted grin.

Barrett and his thugs spread out. Samuels hears something and freezes. It's the faint sound of drilling.

"Sir?" he whispers, pointing in the direction of the noise.

The building he points to is one of the larger sheds covered with flaking red paint and surrounded by jars of chemicals. The ground leading up to its flimsy wooden door is muddy with several large sets of booted footprints embedded in the mud and the tracks of a wheeled vehicle clearly visible. The door hangs off its rusting hinges and the deadbolt on the inside is held in place by a single loose screw.

* * *

_Frye's Workshop_

The workshop is unsurprisingly the chaotic jumble of tools you expect it to be. Gadgets and gizmos in various states of repair or dismantlement cover the surfaces and most of the space on the floor. Its just as every respectable workshop should be. River is in the midst's of the jumble wearing welding gloves and goggles, back to the door working on an unseen project.

"Fly straight, my pretty little swan. Won't be a runt anymore." she says, dropping the goggles over her eyes.

Sparks from what she's delicately working on light up her face with a pale blue flickering glow. She suddenly pauses and she turns to the door behind her. Barrett is in the doorway, an evil grin on his face, his boys behind him with the same look on their faces.

"Forget about the boy… this is worth way more." he says in triumph to his boys.

In a flurry of speed, River tries to rush past them through a gap but is grabbed by several pairs of grubby hands.

* * *

_Serenity: Cargo Hold_

Mal, Inara and Wash are on the upper catwalk, talking in low whispers to each other. Belov and Lecointe are on the floor of the hold below, talking loudly and eating. Their expressions however are that of growing boredom. Jayne and one of the body guards are talking guns and eating straight from the buffet table, while Zoe and the other three bodyguards seem to actually take their job seriously, keeping a silent watch over the area. Mal scowls at Inara and folds his arms like a sulky child.

"Three bidders? That's all you came up with?!" he asks her.

"Trust me Captain, Alexi and Jean can afford a fair price and, while I don't know the third bidder myself, Hu Wan-Ji vouches for him." she replies.

Mal nods, his frowns deepening with renewed annoyance.

"Who knows more about sellin' high-priced goods than a-"

"Uh guys," Wash says interrupting them mid fight, just as Inara begins to look at Mal with daggers, "Third bidder's here."

Below them things are beginning to get more than a little crowded as the third bidder arrives. The third bidder has brought no less than eight bodyguards, all armed with well built weapons and dressed in smart black suits. The third bidder steps through the crowd of his men, his face hidden by the large hat he's wearing, looking up towards Mal.

"Ah, Captain." he calls up.

"_Monkey-flung faeces!_" Mal gasps, leaning on the barrier in front of him.

"You know this guy?" Wash mutters into his ear.

"I believe you have something that rightly belongs to me," the man removes his hat to reveal Durran Haymer, the man the Lassiter was stolen from, "I'd like my artefact back."

Haymer addresses the other bidders with kind smiles and handshakes while Mal rushes down the stairs at top speed, followed by Inara and Wash.

"You're welcome to bid, same as anyone else." Mal says, reaching him quickly.

"Why should I bid on something that was stolen from me?" Haymer asks frowning.

"Stolen property, this is? You did not say that, Inara." Belov says a scandalous look on his face.

Mal and Haymer stand face to face, no good will come of this meeting of the two and Inara can sense it so she physically puts herself between them, holding her hands out to them both.

"Mr Haymer, I'm sure we can sort this out-" she begins to plead, but she is cut short as a loud incoherent argument begins with everyone seeming to yell at once.

Jayne and Zoe inch closer to Mal, their hands to their weapons sensing impending violence.

"Perhaps we could see the artefact, now." Belov demands.

"Yes, let us see the Lassiter. Perhaps it has Mister Haymer's name on it, no?" Lecointe replies, more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

* * *

_Serenity_

Kaylee and Mister Frye are working on the port engine pod, Kaylee clipping wires to be reconnected and Mister Frye working hard on repairing a coupler. Simon is approaching with a tray of sandwiches when Mr Frye seems to hit some sort of snag. He removes the coupler from the pod and looks it over, shaking his head. It's sheered right in two.

"Gorramn," Mister Frye notices Simon as he curses, "Doc, would you mind runnin' to my workshop? This coupler done snapped!"

He holds the coupler up clearly so Simon can get a fair idea of what to look for in his workshop. Simon gives a nod and heads off.

* * *

_Serenity: Inara's Shuttle_

Inara crouches down and pulls the expensive tapestry covering away from a small wall safe. She taps a code into the keypad and pulls open the door to reveal the Lassiter box. She pulls it out and returns to the cargo hold carrying the box protectively to her. She places the box on the table and the bidders gather close to her as she opens it. Everyone looks to each other in surprise.

* * *

_Frye's Yard_

Simon rushes across the small field towards the workshop, happy to be finally helping out rather than floating around making a nuance of himself. He approaches the workshop and turns the corner heading for the open door. Simon freezes in his tracks for a second, his eyes wide. River is lay on the floor of the workshop in a tight ball unconscious, fresh bruises marking her face and arms.

* * *

_Serenity: Cargo Hold_

The Lassiter box is empty. Everyone peers into it, frowning in confusion.

"Huh." Mal breathes, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

There's a flurry of activity as Haymer's bodyguards draw their shiny weapons and point them at the crew. Zoe and Jayne are equally as quick to draw their own weapons. Wash just slowly puts his hands up into the air, still holding onto his sandwich. The remaining bodyguards of Belov and Lecointe's draw their weapons, distracting some of Haymer's men's attention from the crew.

In the middle of this Mexican standoff of grandiose proportions is Mal, Inara, Haymer, Belov and Lecointe, who are carrying on between themselves as if the guns around them haven't been drawn. Mal is arguing with Haymer.

"How did you-" Mal rages, anger leaving him speachless.

Inara is trying desperately to calm down her clients but they are having nothing of it.

"You are mocking us." Lecointe snaps to her.

"This is not amusing. I postponed my daughters wedding for this." Belov yells.

"I've had enough of this." Haymer growls.

Two of his men have their weapons trained on Mal, they are, in turn, the targets of Jayne and Zoe. Mal looks across at Inara for some ort of answer to give them, genuinely lost for words.

"Mal, I don't know! It's been in my safe since you brought it back." Inara replies to his look, her own face etched with utter confusion.

"I am disappointed. I can't believe I've come all this way for such a farce. You are incompetent, sir."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think he was telling the truth. Where are you hiding my gun?"

"I had expected better from a Companion. Come." Belov signals to his bodyguards and the three of them head towards the ramp.

"Wait!" Inara calls out, following him to speak privately.

Mal continues his stare-off with Haymer, his jaw clenched.

"I ain't hiding the gun. Who do you think I am, Saffron," Haymer looks at him confused and Mal rolls his eyes, "…Yolanda."

"Do you want to provoke me into a murderous rage, Mr Reynolds?" Haymer asks calmly.

Behind Mal, Inara's conversation isn't going well at all. Belov shakes his head angrily at her and leaves the ship, his men following swiftly behind him.

"This is my cue to bow out as well. It is clear that you have deceived us, Mister Reynolds." Lecointe says, also starting to leave.

"Jean, wait!" Inara calls out.

She rushes to meet him, but he brushes her off with a wave of his hand and also leaves. Its just Mal and Haymer still glaring at each other now.

"That what this is about, Haymer? Runnin' off the competition to put an end to my auction?" Mal growls.

"This auction is indeed over. Now show me where you've hidden my gun. I'm not playing Mister Reynolds. I will tear this ship into ten thousand pieces if that will restore me my property." Haymer replies.

Before Mal has a chance to reply to Haymer's quip, Kaylee rushes in, her face pale.

"Captain-" she pauses and cuts herself off as she looks around at the situation.

Mal gives her a 'go on' look and with a deep breath she continues.

"River's hurt, Captain. Says it was Barrett-"

"Barrett, that _leprous panda-kisser_! Jonah okay?" Mal replies, angry.

"Still with Book. But, Cap'n, River says she had the Lassiter and they took-"

"_Buddah protect me from liars and fools_, this story doesn't even make sense, Captain." Haymer snaps.

Mal ignores him and walks to Kaylee taking her by the shoulder.

"Captain! Where do you think you're going? I want my gun back." Haymer yells after him. Mal motions for Jayne and Zoe to follow him down the ramp.

"So do I."

* * *

_Frye House: Living Room_

River is lying on the overstuffed couch with a patchwork quilt over her. The whole crew is stood over her, unable to find room to sit. There's an odd sense of crowded community in the room, all of them worried over River's condition.

Mal and Simon are stood closest to the bruised and beaten River, Book not far away with a hand on Jonah's small shoulder. Surprisingly, Haymer has joined the crew along with four of his bodyguards and he is also looking over River with a small frown of anger.

The Frye's and Kaylee look on with concerned gazes from the edge of the room. Jayne, Wash and the remaining bodyguards who couldn't fit in the room are on the porch looking in through the windows, Wash looks deeply perturbed. Zoe is the only one not paying attention to the unconscious River, her eyes are on the bodyguards, not trusting them. Mal glances up at Simon who is looking down at his sister in worry.

"Your sister okay?" Mal asks.

"Does she look okay to you, captain?" Simon replies bitterly.

"How'd she end up with the gun?"

"Captain, I don't know-"

"Captain, I don't know.' That's a yarn I'm tired of hearin' from you. Best you learn a new one to spin!"

"Was fixing it. Make the broken little swan fly straight." River mumbles through a fat lip.

She sits up a little and looks up at Mal with those big eyes of hers.

"FIX IT?! It's an antique. You don't fix antiques! It ruins them!" he yells back at her.

River lies back on the couch, her brow furrowed as she ponders it.

"Mal…" Jayne calls from outside.

He's holding the door open for Randy Durham to step inside and join them in just inside the door of the overcrowded room.

"Captain Reynolds…" Randy says with a nod of greeting.

Mal leaves River's side and goes to him offering him a welcoming nod, Haymer stalking him like a shadow.

"Oh and now what local actor is this in our ludicrous play?" Haymer smirks.

"Barrett asked me to deliver a message." Randy says, throwing Haymer an odd look.

"He did now, did he?" Mal replies folding his arms.

"He wants to offer a deal-"

"Only deal he'll get from me's six feet o' dirt!"

"Says he'll trade the gun for the property. Says he'll throw the boy's grandmother into the bargain. Doesn't want any Luhan's um, sullying, I think was the word he used, his lands." Randy drops his gaze.

"See," Mal snaps at Haymer, "I ain't got it."

"Barring the possibility that this is simply another trick of yours, why should I not deal with this Barrett?" Haymer replies.

Mal ignores him again and looks back to Randy for more information. Randy looks greatly uncomfortable and glances at the young boy across the room.

"His boys tell me he's even having Jack Luhan's body dug up on account o' he ain't a Barrett and shouldn't be in the family plot." Randy says in a low voice.

"That ain't right." Jayne says, spitting on the ground in disgust.

"Very well, Captain. I will prolong this farce on step further." Haymer says and sighs.

"Is there anything I can do?" Randy asks.

Mal nods slowly, deep in thought.

* * *

_Luhan Farm: Woods_

Zoe stalks through the dense undergrowth of the wood like a knife through butter, surefooted even in the thick vegetation. Jayne is behind her a few paces, stumbling over a large root and righting himself quietly. As much as Zoe is sure footed, Jayne is a lumbering idiot in this terrain. The Luhan house is not far, just on the opposite side of the road. Zoe holts at the edge of the tree line and holds a hand up for Jayne to stop. They settle in behind their cover and watch.

* * *

_Luhan Farmhouse_

Barrett, Samuels and two more of the goons are sat on the porch, peering into the night, their weapons ready. To their left is the road and the ranch lands, ahead and to the right is the garden and the woods. Mal emerges from the woods straight ahead, his face set.

"Here he comes." Barrett says with a grin.

"Think he'll deal?" Samuels asks.

"Course not." Barrett snorts in reply.

They all ready their weapons, taking the safeties off.

Mal, completely alone, approaches to within yelling distance, holding his hands up in the air.

"Now, as you can see, I come to trade-"

"Got a better idea," Barrett yells back, "Now." The 'now' is just for his boys and is in a low tone.

A sniper perched in a tree behind Mal fires on him, at the sound of the gunshot he dives for the cover of a low wall as more bullets fly past him. Barrett and his boys take cover on the porch and start firing too, trying to catch Mal in the crossfire. Mal keeps his head down and struggles unholstering his own gun.

* * *

_Luhan Farm: Woods_

Zoe and Jayne can hear the gunfire from their position in the trees and they begin to scan the area, looking for the sniper.

"Gorrammit, where is he?" Jayne grunts.

Zoe just points, her face set.

* * *

_Luhan Farmhouse_

Mal fires back at the porch, inching his way up to get a better angle at it. He flinches back as a bullet from the sniper nearly catches him for the second time.

"Any time would be good…" he mutters to himself as he continues to fire at the porch.

There's the crack of a rifle shot behind him and he smiles as he hears the body of the sniper crash to the floor. Jayne and Zoe swiftly join Mal behind cover, and even though the sniper has been taken out, things are still not much better. The gunfight is still a stalemate with both sides firing from their cover, neither of them gaining or loosing all that much ground. The gunfire from the porch eases off, most reloading.

From the road, coming out of the darkness are Wash, Mister Frye, Haymer and a handful of his bodyguards every single one of them armed heavily. Behind them, Randy leads a crowd of more than two dozen locals, including teenage boys and old men. They look nervous but determined, all of them armed with a verity of weapons including rifles, pistols, flaming torches and pitchforks, a proper town mob. They may not be well equipped, but there's more than enough of them to cause Barrett a serious threat.

Barrett's boys are starting to get more than a little on edge and they stop firing, unsure of whether to try and mow down the townsfolk that have congregated. They look to Barrett for a word.

"Steady fellas." Samuels calls out.

"Stand true, boys, this don't change nothin'." Barrett adds.

His boys look at each other, they're definitely not sure of that. Mal gets up and approaches the porch as the townsfolk spread out to engulf the road behind him, surrounding the front of the house. Barrett has little more than a dozen of his boys with him, some of them pointing rifles out of the windows of the farmhouse, more are joining them on the porch. Peete pushes Grandma Luhan forward, pressing an ugly looking rifle into her back. Barratt stands behind her, using her as a human shield. Jayne grunts and scowls at his utter cowardice. Mal and Barrett eye each other up as their groups adjust, aiming and pointing their guns at each other.

"I want what's mine." Mal yells.

"So do I." Barrett replies in a low growl.

Behind Mal the townsfolk are getting fidgety, they don't like the sight of Grandma Luhan being manhandled by Barrett and a few of them are inching forward ready to jump into the fight.

"You walk away now, Barrett, maybe we'll let you go in peace."

"Brave talk, for a man shot a innocent woman dead just yesterday. Plannin' to send her some company?"

"Was an accident, plain and true," Mal replies keeping his fury in check, "Wish to God it hadn't happened."

For a moment there's complete silence, you can hear a pin drop, then the yelling from the townsfolk begins. Quiet at first and then it rolls into one angry voice.

"He ain't the one tryin' to steal someone's home!" Randy calls.

"Or threatenin' no poor ol' lady!" Jayne adds.

There's a yell of agreement and then the rest of the crowd speak up louder now, separate voices audible over the angry roar of the rest of the mob.

"And he ain't tore up our crops, neither!"

"Or extorted nothing!"

Things have turned against Barrett quickly, he can sense some of his boys are starting to loose their nerve, becoming twitchy and sweaty. A few of them are looking around, intending to make a run for it if things begin to go south. Barrett casually just stands there if nothing is going wrong, smirking.

"Well, I don't mean to stay out here all night. Got some fixin' to do to my house. So why don't you all get a move on," he says lightly making a shooting motion with his hand, "Go on back to your homes, 'fore someone gets hurt!"

"No Barratt. You'll answer for what you done!" Randy yells back angrily.

"Here's the only answer you'll get!" Barrett replies.

He pulls out a weapon from a holster behind his back and fires it at Randy, hitting him square in the chest. He falls back dead, his flesh on his chest charred, his shirt on fire. It's no bullet that has killed him. Haymer's eyes widen as he recognises it as his Lassiter, now in perfect working order.

The silence only lasts a second as chaos erupts as Barrett walks down the stairs, firing the Lassiter into the crowd, not caring where or who he hits. His boys rally and offer support fire adding bullets as well as laser shots into the crowd, their confidence renewed.

Mal, Zoe and Jayne dive in different directions to seek cover and behind them Wash tackles Mister Frye to the ground to push him into the relative safety of the tree line. The townsfolk run in every direction, scattering in fear. A few of them try to support Serenity's crew members as best they can, but the majority of them are trying to escape through the woods.

Most of the shots that Barrett is firing are missing their targets by miles, hitting instead the grass and setting it ablaze. In the middle of the chaos that has ensued, Haymer stands staring at the Lassiter, his bodyguards in phalanx around him, the only small island of calm in a scene of chaos. Mal, crouched in the shrubs by the road, sees Peete start to drag Grandma Luhan into the farmhouse roughly by her arm.

"Jayne!" he yells, pointing. Jayne, who is hiding behind a large barrel, nods and rushes around the side of the porch, disappearing from Mal's sight.

Samuels looks over the side and sees Jayne coming, he angles his gun up to shoot him, but before he gets a chance Zoe shoots him in the back. He topples over the porch rail and lands not far from where Barrett stands, still firing, drunk with the power of the Lassiter.

"Run, you _mouse droppings_, run!" he cackles firing at the trees now.

Barrett looks down as Samuels body falls beside him and with a growl begins to fire at Zoe, the laser beam burning a groove in the top of the wall she's using for cover. As he fires again, Mal, out of nowhere, slams into him ruining his perfect shot. The beam goes wide and sets another tree on fire.

The pair of them fall to the ground rolling around in a ball of fists and fury, the Lassiter flung a few yards away. Mal manages to keep hold of his gun and pistol whips Barrett giving him a chance to take the upper hand.

With the Lassiter silenced, Barrett's boys lose their bottle and some of the angry townsfolk return from their hiding places firing at them or rushing them with their melee weapons. On the porch, Jayne protectively stands in front of Grandma Luhan, hiding her from the fight. Zoe approaches the fighting men to help Mal, but can't get a clean shot on Barrett because of the ferociousness of the men's battle in the dirt. They roll again, closer to Samuel's body, enough for Barrett to grab his gun and try to angle it up into Mal's face.

Mal is quick though and with a loud, "No!", he snatches it out of his hand.

Mal rolls back and stands, out of breath. Barrett rises to his feet much more slowly, evidently winded by the fight. The crowd comes closer to watch the two men stand off, while Zoe and Jayne cover the men on the porch. The two men glare at each other, out of breath, their sweaty faces lit by the flaming grass around them. Barrett licks his lips, a sneer on his face.

"You think you've done something here? This changes nothing. This isn't your home. It's my home, my world. Soon as you're gone, you'll be forgotten and I'll be on top again." Barrett spits angrily.

The crowd moves closer, many of them shouting.

"Finish it!"

"Kill him!"

"You'd shoot another unarmed person? Just like that?" Barrett asks with a malicious grin.

Mal grits his teeth and sighs.

"I'm tired of hearing that." he replies in a low hiss. He throw's Samuels gun to Barrett who catches it deftly.

Before he has a chance to react, Mal fires and shoots him down dead.

"Not your home, either." he mutters as Barrett falls.

Mal lets his shoulders, his whole body, relax, thinking that it's all over now. Then he looks up at Zoe and sees that's she's covering him, she tilts her head to something behind him.

"_All the shiny stars in the heavens_, what now?" he shouts, turning.

It's Haymer and his bodyguards that are approaching, Mal tightens his grip on his pistol.

"Five thousand." Haymer says coolly.

"What?" Mal asks, clearly confused.

"I'll give you five thousand for the Lassiter."

"That ain't a third of what-" Jayne pipes up.

"It's a fair offer," Haymer shuts him down, "For something that's not yours to sell in the first place."

"Ten." Mal says firmly.

"Done." Haymer says after pausing to look at the weapon shining in the dirt.

* * *

_Frye's Yard_

On the ramp of Serenity, Mrs. Frye approaches with a huge platter of sandwiches for the trip out, which she offers to Zoe and Wash. Kaylee, Inara and Simon approach her to say goodbye, Simon shaking Mrs Frye's hand politely bowing to her and planting a kiss on her hand which makes her blush. With a smile to Mister Frye he turns, disappearing back into the ship. Further off Mister Frye, Jayne, Book, Jonah and Grandma Luhan, who is seated in a rocking chair from the house, are in a large cluster talking.

Mal and Haymer face each other as Haymer's bodyguards stand near a sleek black Hoverlimo. Mal has the Lassiter, now back in its box, tucked under one arm and a heavy looking canvas bag in the other.

"Bank had the ten thousand. Good as your word." Mal says, hefting the bag.

"Did you think I would cheat you?" Haymer asks with a frown.

"I'm a bit surprised is all." the Lassiter box changes hands.

"Why is that?" Haymer checks the Lassiter is indeed in the box.

"Well, after what Saf-Yolanda told me about you-"

"What did she say?"

"Said you were a stone killer, made bio-weapons on the war."

"Biological weapons? Heavens no. Of course, you won't like me any better for what I did do." Haymer admits, closing the lid of the box.

"What was that?"

"Computer systems. Specifically, a new fire control system for skiffs. Reduced reloading times by half and improved accuracy while moving."

"You gorramn _hwoon dan_." Mal says with a low laugh.

"Yolanda is… a remarkable woman. Did she give you her wedding catechism?"

"`On the night of their betrothal, the wife shall open to the man, as the furrow to the plough.' And he shall work in her until she knocks him out with poison and steals his ship." Mal says, Haymer nodding along with every word.

"She stole your ship?"

"Twice in fact. Did you find her… articulate?" Mal asks, seriously wanting to know.

Haymer leans forward, a smile on his face and for a second, they're just two guys chatting about the woman that screwed them both over on more than one occasion. Mal leans in closer to hear what he has to say.

"The things she could do with her tongue would shock a Companion."

"I suppose I'm glad I never found out." Mal nods.

Haymer cracks a smile at him and laughs before sliding into his limo.

* * *

_Serenity: Simon's Room_

River is sitting on the bed, unfolding the swans she made and pressing the paper as flat as it can go. Simon opens the door and watches her for a moment before joining her on the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Unfixing them. Not supposed to fix things. Ruins them." she mutters picking up another swan and beginning to take it apart.

"The Captain was talking about-"

"If you fix me, will that ruin me, too?" River asks abruptly.

Simon stares at her, first in shock and then his face softens into a look of pain.

"No, _mei mei_, no." Simon replies with a sigh, pulling her into a gentle hug.

* * *

_Frye's Yard_

Haymer's Hoverlimo glides away and Mal heads towards Mister Frye, who has broken off from the Luhan's and Book to meet him halfway. Mal passes Jayne, who is heading back towards Serenity and he claps the mercenary warmly on the shoulder.

"Straight shootin' last night. Thanks." Mal says to Jayne with a grin.

"Well, you're my Captain." Jayne replies, mimicking Mal.

He grins at his Captain and heads off on his way. Mal reaches into the bag of money he's carrying and pulls out a sack of coin, handing it to Mister Frye.

"For the work you done. And a little extra. For your hospitality and troubles." he says with a dip of the head.

"Captain, you don't have to-"

"Not a fraction of what I really owe you…" Mal says, waving a hand vaguely in the direction of Kaylee.

She hugs her mother for a moment and joins them. Mal reaches into the back and takes out another pouch of money.

"This one's for the Luhans. For after I'm gone. Not near enough to pay for what I took, but…"

"Of course." Mister Frye says solemnly taking the pouch with a nod.

Then to Mal's surprise, Mister Frye hugs him.

"You look after my Lee-lee and I'll look after them for you. That a fair trade?" Mister Frye asks.

Mal smiles and nods in reply. Mister Frye pulls away from him and smiles back, happy at the reply.

"Sure you won't stay for the funeral? Think the folks might like to hear that preacher of yours say a few words." he adds.

"Got a passenger needs to see New Melbourne any day. Probably better this way." Mal replies looking over to the Luhan's.

He nods farewell to Mister Frye and walks away towards Book whose just finished saying goodbye to the Luhans. Kaylee and her father look at one another, smiling gently.

"So… you prob'ly figured out she ain't just a transport ship…" she says shyly.

"No, she ain't…"

They hug and for a brief moment, Kaylee is a little girl, clinging to her daddy. Her eyes glisten with tears and she closes them, nuzzling into her fathers shoulder.

"She's your home… ain't she?" Mister Frye whispers into her ear.

Kaylee ends the hug and takes a step back, drying her tears on her sleeve. She smiles as the tears disappear and nods.

"That she is." she replies.

"You're sure you're all right, Lee-lee?"

"Shinier'n I been. Must be the home cooking. Mom learns what we eat most times, she'd never let me go back." Kaylee admits after a second to carefully consider her answer.

The two of them shift their gaze back towards Serenity which is shining brightly in the sun, her new panels gleaming.

"I remember my own protein-eating days," Mister Frye muses, "And I suppose I shouldn't worry too much 'bout the gunshot wounds, considering how exciting the past two days have been. 'Sides, you've got that nice young man to look after you. And bring him back to visit, too. I know the missus would love to cook for him again. I don't think anyone's ever complemented her cooking like that. He's a bit rough around the edges, sure, but he'll clean up nice."

"Jayne!?" Kaylee shouts in shock.

"Well, isn't…" Mister Frye start, confused.

"Poppa, if it's anyone, it's Simon."

"Well…" Mister Frye looks embarrassed by his mistake, "He's not bad either. Doctor, huh? Neighbours'll be impressed, we ever get a doctor in the family."

"Poppa!" Kaylee shrieks, a big grin on her face.

Their sweet laughter follows Mal, who has joined Book on the walk back to Serenity. Mal glances back at the Luhan's. Jonah and his grandmother look a little lost in all the goodbyes. Mal looks at Book who just nods and continues on his way. As Mal approaches the Luhan's, Grandma Luhan offers a cordial nod of greeting, but nothing more.

"Y'all can go back to your home now. Barrett's gone." he says.

"Thank you for seeing to that, sir." Grandma Luhan replies with another nod of her head.

Jonah looks up at him, for the first time really looking at him hard.

"You killed him?" asks Jonah.

Mal comes down to Jonah's level so he and the boy can see eye to eye and nods solemnly.

"I wish I killed him." says the kid with a tentative smile.

Mal sighs and looks down to the floor then back up to the kid again. Those words stung him.

"No, you don't, son." he says in a low voice.

He stands up again and pats the boy on the shoulder, slowly walking back to Serenity.

"No, you don't"

Mister Frye has one arm around the waist of his wife and the other hand on Jonah's shoulder. Grandma Luhan is holding her grandsons hand, rocking slightly in her chair. The four of them watch as Serenity takes off, Jonah is left alone outside as he watches Serenity until she disappears into the sky.


	2. Why start on 1x16?

I was asked by a guest as to WHY the stories start at episode 1x16 when there were only 13 episodes of Firefly. Truth is, there are 14 episodes if you count the pilot 'Serenity' and 15 when you come to realise that the pilot was split into two episodes for airing reasons. Lets face it, no network was going to show a pilot that long. There is also a mysterious 'Episode 15' script floating around.

Now, as I have said, I'm nothing to do with Virtual Firefly. They chose to start there, I just followed their lead! So please! Enjoy!


End file.
